


Mud baths and hot springs

by roeskva



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Battle, Tok'ra (Stargate)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 05:32:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11434182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roeskva/pseuds/roeskva
Summary: AU (Sam is host to Jolinar) SG-1 and Martouf|Lantash goes on a mission to an alien planet and ends up having to take a bath in some smelly mud.





	Mud baths and hot springs

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle: More Golden Oldies
> 
> PROMPTS: Samantha Carter|Jolinar/Martouf|Lantash, nude, mud-baths, hot-springs

"Run!" O'Neill exclaimed, seeing the angrily buzzing insects coming towards them.

"How were I to know they had a nest behind that wall?" Daniel asked, then started running as well.

Teal'c, Sam|Jolinar, and Martouf|Lantash took one look at the furious bugs and ran after the others.

The swarm was soon upon them, and they were swatting at the biting insects all the time, while still trying to escape.

"The mud-baths! Jump into the mud-baths!" one of the locals shouted at them, seeing their predicament. He pointed towards the place.

None of them asked any questions and ran for the suggested place immediately, not even stopping when a vaft of sulphur hit them. They jumped directly into the noxious smelling mud pits.

Above their heads, the insects still swarmed for a few moments, then disappeared.

"Seems they don't like the smell. I can't say I blame them," O'Neill grumbled.

"It itches all over!" Daniel complained, scratching at the many insect bites that were now swelling.

Another one of the locals stepped up to the edge of the mud pools. "The mud will help with that as well. If you remain there a few hours, the swelling and itching from the bloodfly bites will go away. Afterwards you can cleanse yourself in our hot springs."

"A few _hours_!" O'Neill complained. "Oy!"

"I have high hopes my symbiote will heal me faster than that," Teal'c said, giving the smelly mud an unhappy glance.

"I am quite sure it will," Martouf said. "Lantash assures me the discomfort from the bites will be gone from my body very soon."

"Jolinar agrees," Sam said. "In fact, I think they've already stopped itching."

"Good for you!" O'Neill grumbled.

* * *

It was perhaps half an hour later when Jolinar informed Sam that the bites had been healed. "Okay, guys - as fun as this has been, I'm out of here." She waded to the edge of the pool and got out.

"I shall accompany you, Samantha," Martouf said, exiting as well.

Teal'c nodded at them, but Daniel and O'Neill just sent them long-suffering looks.

"Which way were those hot springs?" Sam wondered.

"Over here, I believe."

They followed the path ahead, and soon reached a tranquil area with several pools, a waterfall, and a waterstream. Lush trees and flowers completed the picture.

"Wow! This is paradise!" Sam exclaimed. "I almost feel sorry for walking in here all muddy."

"I believe we can get clean under the waterfall," Martouf suggested, stripping off his muddy clothing and walking naked ahead.

Sam ogled him as he walked towards the water, almost forgetting what she was about to do. Jolinar reminded her that he was their mate, and she should get clean quickly - then maybe they would have time to seduce him before returning to check on her team mates.

She blushed, and found a bush to stand behind as she took off her clothing, then hurried to get under the falling water.

"It is most pleasing to become clean again, is it not, Samantha?" Martouf said.

"Yes, it is." She rubbed her hair furiously, trying to get the rest of the foul smelling mud out of it.

She looked at her naked body under the water spray, noting that the insect bites had faded almost completely. She gave her symbiote a grateful mental 'hug'. She looked towards Martouf|Lantash and saw that his skin looked flawless. Lantash was a great healer.

Her gaze went to his ass, and her thoughts soon turned decidedly erotic. She agreed with Jolinar - it would be nice to have sex with their mates, right now. However, Sam was not really sure it was a good idea. It was out in the open, in public - and on an alien planet.

Jolinar wanted control, and Sam gave it to her. She had none of the inhibitions her host did, and went directly to Martouf and kissed him passionately.

He grinned and returned the kiss, then lifted her up. He easily guessed which one of his mates it was who had control. "Would you like to go to the hot springs, my Jolinar?"

"Yes - that sounds most agreeable." She smiled at him and winked.

He walked out into the pleasantly warm water, and let her slide down. They remained standing close to each other, embracing and kissing. Jolinar let a hand slide down to his butt and gave him a light squeeze. "I want you!" she told him, rubbing suggestively against his already hard erection.

Martouf lifted her up on a flat rock that just cleared the water and sat her down on it. Their kisses turned more and more heated. He cupped one of her breasts and fondled the nipple, then lowered his mouth and caught the other between his lips, flicking his tongue against it until it hardened.

Jolinar touched him and fondled him everywhere she could reach, then took hold of his cock and pumped it. "I want to feel you inside me. Samantha agrees. Mount us. Now!"

"With pleasure, my loves," Martouf said hoarsely, spreading her folds with his hand and thrusting his hard shaft into her opening.

She made a gasp as he filled her. "Yes!"

He began pumping into her with long thrusts. Jolinar moved against him as best she could, and kept urging him on. His eyes flashed as Lantash took control and increased the frequency of his thrusts, fucking her hard and fast. Jolinar moaned deeply, getting close to coming.

Moments later, Lantash groaned loudly and pumped into her one more time, coming hard. Jolinar was almost there, and slipped a hand down between her legs, rubbing furiously at her clit. Seconds later she joined her mate in an intense climax.

When they had recovered some, they kissed each other softly and sleepily walked to the other end of the hot spring where the water was lower and they could sit and relax.

Sam thought briefly of her poor team mates, but she was enjoying herself too much to feel really guilty. She would pay for pizza at the next team movie night, she decided!


End file.
